¡Díos mío, Mátamos a Neji!
by Pskelterhead
Summary: La Casa de Campo Hyuuga está de fiesta, ¿Qué los ninjas no saben divertirse?
1. ¿Qué tal un descanso?

_**Un Fic que se me ocurrió en media hora… Quizá y dure dos o tres cap más. Estaba pensando: "¿Y que los Ninjas de Konoha no se divertirán"? **_

_**Creo que en esta fiesta nadie se acordó del Honor jeje :)**_

_****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****_

_La Casa de campo de los Hyuuga estaba hecha añicos._

_Paredes pintadas con spray y comida, focos arrancados, escaleras llenas de jabón y porquerías, el estéreo prendido al máximo, cientos de jóvenes bailando o haciendo estupideces, y claro, litros y litros de alcohol y otras drogas. _

_La Casa estaba situada en las afueras de Konoha, en el bosque más frondoso del área, cerca del lago._

_Tan escondida estaba que si matabas a alguien nadie se daría cuenta._

_Pero en esta historia no hablaremos de asesinatos..¿O si?_

-¡ME VAN A MATAR!- _La joven heredera gritaba con nerviosismo_

-¡Cálmate Hinata!- _Sasuke alegó con cansancio_

¡No se darán cuenta!_- Sakura sacudía a Hinata para hacerla entrar en razón_

-¿P-pero y si mi familia llega de la misión más pronto de lo esperado?-

-No creo, La aldea de la arena está muy lejos de aquí, además, Naruto y Gaara se encargaron de que ningún Hyuuga que quedará en la villa se diera cuenta - _Sasuke explicó  
><em>

-E-está bien, ¡Pero sólo por hoy!- _Hinata bufó_

-¡Oh vamos!, ¡Hagamos que el castigo que quizá y te den valga la pena!- _Sakura jaló a los dos jóvenes hacía la terraza que daba hacia la gran piscina_

-¡Admire sus dominios, princesa de la Luna!- _Sasuke alardeó con arrogancia_- ¡Hoy es su gran día…. Bueno, noche!- _El joven pelinegro alzó sus brazos y se pegó al barandal, haciendo que todos los que se encontraran en la piscina lo miraran con curiosidad._

-¡Ohh gran Hyuuga de Ojos plateados!- _Sasuke prosiguió con sarcásmo _-¡Debo disculparme con usted por atreverme a entrar sin autorización a su morada, espero que el gran rey no corte mis partes privadas!-

-¡Eres un ridículo! – _Shikamaru aventó un balón hacía Sasuke_

-¡Cállate anciano!- _Sasuke esquivó la pelota para luego escalar el barandal _- ¿Sakura?-

-¿M-mande?-

-Ven, vamos- _Sasuke ordenó friamente estirando el brazo hacia la pelirosa_

-¿Y ese cambio de personalidad?- _Hinata sudó frio__ al ver al pelinegro en el barandal  
><em>

-¡Solo hazlo y ya, idiota_!- Kiba reía animadamente sentado en el borde de la piscina  
><em>

_De repente, Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo caía hacia el agua_

-¡SHAAAANNAROO!- _  
><em>

Los jóvenes ninjas rieron animadamente.

-¡Ahora tu Hinata!- _Ino levantó los brazos animada -¡No seas tímida!-  
><em>

_Toda la gente que estaba dentro de la casa salió a mirar el "espectáculo"_

-¡Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!-_La multitud gritaba _

_Hinata se acercaba lentamente al barandal; Todos gritaban su nombre._

**"_-¡Admire sus dominios, princesa de la Luna!- "_**

_¿Y si hoy realmente fuera su día? ¡Pero si ella nunca lo planeó!_

_Todo empezó en la mañana, ella y Sakura necesitaban relajarse, unas vacaciones del mundo, de las misiones, ¡De todo!_

**FLASBACK:**

**-¡Vacaciones Hinata, vaaaa -caaa -cioo -nesss!- _Sakura se estiraba con cansancio_**

**-Pero, ¿Recuerdas como nos gritó Tsunade- sama cuando le preguntamos si nos daba un día libre?- _Hinata bufó_**

**-mmm-hhhmmm-**

**-¿Alguna idea de donde divertirse?- _Hinata preguntó_**

**-¡Noo lo sé Hinata-chan!- _Sakura chilló_ -¡Apesta no ser rica como tu!... Todas las diversiones donde no haya miles y miles de filas de gente es para personas con dinero…-**

**-No creas que ser rico es de lo más exclusivo_- Hinata dio un largo suspiro _-Cada temporada de vacaciones es soportar la aburrida rutina de el Consejo Hyuuga, papeleo, Estupidas fiestas de té, dormirse temprano y no hacer nada de ruido, además, ¡La cabaña de los Hyuuga es tan grande y alejada que todo el día dan ganas de dormir! –**

**_Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron cono si fueran faros de luz. _**

**_-…Y…¿Tú crees que haya alguien allí?- La pelirosa preguntó con malicia_**

**_Hinata la veía con miedo; Algunas veces tenían las ideas más estúpidas en los momentos más… estúpidos._**

**_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_**

-¡Vamos Hinata- chan, tu puedes!- _Ino gritó con emoción_

_Ino Yamanaka… La responsable de todo este alboroto._

_¿Cómo alguien podía confundir la palabra llueve con gente? ¿¡CÓMO?!_

**-Ino, trae un paraguas que llueve-_ Hinata aconsejó_**

**-Ino, trae un montón de gente-_ En el celular de Ino resonó_**

_Y para arruinarlo más, Ahora todos sabían el camino hacia la cabaña de su familia._

-Quizá y sería hermoso un mundo sin gente estúpida...- _Hinata murmuró para si misma_

_Pero… algunas veces ser estúpido es divertido. _

_Hinata subía al barandal lentamente._

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

_**En la entrada de la cabaña:**_

-¡Por fin llegamos!-_ Naruto Exclamó corriendo hacía la entrada, Gaara lo siguió._

_La casa estaba vacía, llena de basura, pero vacía._

-¿Y dondé están todos_?- Gaara preguntó _–Naruto, ¿Esta es tu definición de fiesta?-

-¡Ino me estafó!, ¿Vigilé a los parientes de Hinata, en especial a Neji, el tipo más aburrido de la Aldea, para esto? – _Naruto se jalaba los cabellos con furia_

-No te desanimes, esta casa es muy grande, ¡Quizá y estén en otro lado!- _Gaara miraba por todos, deteniéndose en la mesa llena de comida._

-¡Ok,ok!- _Naruto sonrió_ -¡Buscaré si están arriba, tu busca abajo!- _Naruto se adentró hacia el piso de arriba_

-Hmm , ¿y que tal si busco en el cuarto de vinos?- _Gaara caminó hacia otro de los cuartos_.

_El haría su propia fiesta con gente o sin gente._

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

_**Ya en el piso de arriba:**_

-¿¡Hooola!?-_ Naruto gritaba en los pasillos_ -¿Dónde se metieron todos?-

_De repente, escuchó ruido en uno de los cuartos, se acercó sigilosamente, pero no escuchó nada._

_Se detuvó un segundo al lado de la puerta, y con el mínimo ruido, la abrió ruidosamente._

¡QUIÉN ESTÁ ALLÍ! –_ Naruto gritó_

-¡CIERRA LA PUESTA IMBÉCIL, CIERRALA!- _Kakashi gritaba desnudo tratándose de tapar con la sábanas_

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAA!-_ una chica de largo y rojizo cabello gritó. _

-¡P-perdón!- _Naruto cerró la puerta rápidamente para luego correr_

-¡Kakashi-sensei, pervertido!-_ Naruto chilló _

_El Uzumaki Corrió, corrió y corrió _

_De repente, el rubio se detuvó enfrente del ventanal._

_¿Qué mierda hacía Hinata en la punta del barandal?_

"-Porque… yo…. Te amo Naruto-"

_No, no podría ser por eso, ¿Tan mal se tomó Hinata que él no le contestara?_

_¡Pero si él la quería demasiado! Lo aceptaba con gusto, la pequeña Hyuuga era una gran chica, bonita, tímida, calmada y amable… ella era…. ¡ Ella era….!_

-¿¡Podrías dejar de pensar en la chica y al menos salvarla!-_ Naruto escuchó cuando el Kurama le gritaba con desesperación.  
><em>

-¡HINATA- CHAAAAN!_- Naruto gritó corriendo hacia ella_

-¡¿Naruto?!-

_Y cayeron al agua como vil saco de papas._

-¡Hinata!, ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?, ¡YO TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO!- _Naruto abrazó a Hinata fuertemente_ –Seremos novios, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!- _El rubio abrió los ojos, y divisó a toda la multitud_.

_Todo fue tan rápido, que Naruto no escuchó a nadie mas._

_-_Mi-mierda..._- Naruto susurró_

_-_¡Naruto es un Don Juan!-_ Un joven gritó haciendo que todos rieran, y gritaran más estupideces_

_La pareja fue arrastrada hacia la Casa en medio de risas y bromas, sería una gran noche.  
><em>

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Gaara yacía en el cuarto de vinos, tomando de una botella._

_Cuando salió por una bolsa de botanas, sintió el chackra de una persona acercarse hacia la Casa Hyuuga; se movió sigilosamente hacía el piso de arriba para mirar por la ventana._

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

-¡Ese Naruto es un idiota!- _Neji gritaba furioso_ -¡Cuando encuentre el causante de esto lo voy a matar!-

_****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****_

-¡¿Matar?- _Gaara balbuceó, el vino le estaba haciendo efectos _–NA… na… Nadeeeiii…. Ay como se decíaa…. NADIE vaaa … ¿masacrasscrar? …. BUENO…. No en mi territodrio!-

_El joven pelirrojo saltó por una de las ventanas rompiendo los vidrios_

-¡¿PERO QUE…?-

-¡HIYAYAYAYAAYAYAYA!- _Gaara efectuo el legendario grito de guerra, cayendo atrás de Neji para luego golpearlo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente._

-¡GAARA-SAN!, Te estábamos buscando!- _Lee corrió hacia el pelirrojo_ -¿¡Qué rayos hiciste?-

-KhniauwbqIbsiubsIusb –_La voz de Gaara estaba más que distorcionada_ - ¿LJBNAUKBFB?-

_Lee solo quedó estático_

-¿Mataste… a Neji?-

_Gaara trato de caminar hacia Lee_ –SIIII–_El joven rió. Luego, cayó tirado en el césped._

_Oh no._

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

**Porque, aunque sean Ninjas, son Jóvenes, y hacen estupideces :D**


	2. Poder Verde

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

- ¡Naruto y Hinata, Naruto y Hinata!- _Todos los jóvenes ninjas gritaban, corrían, se desahogaban._

_No era que los Kages de sus respectivas aldeas los tuvieran esclavizados, pero, eran jóvenes también ¿Qué no? _

_El tener siempre los ojos abiertos los tenía exhaustos, que si había sospechas de que invadieran la aldea, el código ninja, las misiones, o es más ¿Qué tal si Orochimaru tenía ninjas en el espacio esperando a que nos confiemos y bajemos la guardia?_

_No se sabe que pueda pasar._

_Pero hoy no. Hoy sería una noche de locura y diversión._

_Cuando la multitud lanzó a Naruto y a Hinata al aire, el rubio tomó del brazo a Hinata y logró escaparse, adentrándose a uno de los cuartos del lugar._

-¡Alguien se llevó toda la mariguana! - _Suigetsu gritó con tristeza_

-¿A dónde mierda fueron los tortolos?-_ Chilló Karin _

_Sakura sonrió ante ese comentario, ¡Quién diría que Naruto por fin dejaría de ser virgen! _

_Sasuke miró a Sakura con una expresión parecida a una sonrisa, ella entendió lo que él pensaba al instante._

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

_Lee estaba hecho un manojo de nervios._

_¿Qué debía hacer? _

_¡El kazekage había matado a su mejor amigo!, pero, si los lleva a Konoha, Tsunade se enojará, luego Gaara despertará y se creará otra Guerra ninja..._

_Además, no le gustaba ser un soplón... ¡pero en qué estaba pensando! ¡Gai- sensei lo vetará de por vida si sigue pensando de esa manera! _

_Gaara había despertado a un lado del lago, con la cabeza hecha añicos._

_Trató de levantarse un poco, estaba recargado en un bulto blanco. A su lado, Lee estaba tratando de arrancarse los cabellos con desesperación._

-¿Lee?-_ el pelirrojo llamó con dificultad_ -¿Donde carajo estamos, y qué es este bulto?-

_Con su rapidez característica, Lee rápidamente tomó de los hombros a Gaara, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba despeinado y balbuceaba cosas que Gaara no lograba entender._

_Antes de que el pelirrojo lograra entender algo, Lee ya estaba en otra orilla del lago sumergiéndose en el agua_

- Y yo pensé que los de la hoja eran más prendidos- _Gaara bufó apoyándose de nuevo en el bulto blanco._

_Estaba a punto de amanecer, Lee seguía tratando de ahogarse, sería mejor regresar a la posada donde se hospedaba._

_Recordó el porro de mariguana que había guardado, sólo lo usaría en caso de que se aburriera mucho, y este era el caso._

_Sacó el encendedor, y se dispuso a fumar un poco._

_Lentamente, y con el efecto de la droga, los ojos del Kazekage se tornaron obscuros._

- el amanecer es tan lindo aquí en Konoha...- _Parecía que en la cara del pelirrojo se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Luego, de un salto se levanto y volvió la mirada a donde el bulto blanco se encontraba; volteó el bulto con el pie y se dio cuenta de que era una persona, pero por el efecto de la droga su vista estaba borrosa._

-Lee!, ¿Porqué lo secuestraste?, No serás uno de esos maniacos del bosque verdad!- _El pelirrojo volvió a inhalar de su cigarro, hacia muecas extrañas de vez en cuando._

_El pelirrojo miró al cielo_ -¿ Porqué las nubes tienen cara de Narutos?-_ Gaara vaciló_

- ¡Gaara- sama!- _Lee se acercó a él sollozando_

_Pero Gaara no le prestaba mucha atención, seguía mirando al cielo. Minutos después, el pelirrojo balbuceó:_ -¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a la casa esa, y lo escondemos en un lugar muy recóndito?, para que nadie lo encuentre...-

_Lee alzó la mirada por primera vez, aunque fuera un drogadicto, el Kazekage tenía buenas ideas._

-¡Apúrate Lee!, los árboles nos pueden escuchar!-

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

_Naruto sintió el impacto de la toalla que Hinata le aventó_.

- Auch!, ¡Eso duele!-_ pero Hinata lo ignoró completamente._

_El rubio estaba cabizbajo. Aún con la metida de pata que tuvo ¿Qué no era lo que ella quería? _

_Hacía casi dos años de que se le declaró, pero él nunca tuvo tiempo para hablar con ella a solas, ella entendería que por tener un demonio milenario en su interior y por ser buscado por medio mundo era "algo ocupado" ¿No?_

_Bueno, eso sólo fue el primer año, la guerra había acabado, Sasuke fue perdonado por todo el mundo y la paz reinaba... pero él seguía pensando en ella._

_**Flashback:**_

**- Y desde ese día no he hablado con ella, antes no le tomaba mucha atención, pero ahora... casi siempre la sigo a donde vaya- _contaba el rubio con cansancio _-creo que me gusta, Sasuke, ¿Qué hago?-**

**- ¿Si la sigues tanto, porque no hablas con ella?, eres un acosador-_ Sasuke negó con una risilla  
><em>**

**- ¡Hey, esto no me ayuda en nada, idiota!-**

**-Está bien, está bien!, sólo para que me dejes de molestar con tus asuntos románticos- _Sasuke bufó con asco_, -Pensándolo bien, nunca me he querido acercar a ninguna chica, todas son tan... molestas, además, todas se acercan a mi aunque yo no quiera; es un milagro que Hinata no sea así.-**

**_Naruto lo miró molesto_**

**-¡No me mires así, es la verdad!,_-Sasuke dio un largo suspiro_- Bueno, el "consejo" que te voy a dar... es que tu des el segundo paso, ¡Si, eso mismo! Hinata es muy tímida, así que ella por su misma timidez no quiere hablar más contigo, entonces, ¡Te toca a ti Naruto, ve por ella y dile que te gusta!-**

**_Cuando Sasuke volteo hacía Naruto, el rubio estaba tan rojo como un tomate._**

**-Idiota- _Sasuke bufó._**

**_XxxxxXXXZxxxXXX_**

**_Naruto pensó varias noches acerca de eso, y al final, se le ocurrió la idea más estúpida que pudo pensar._**

**- Esta es la idea más estúpida que pudiste pensar- _Sasuke bufó_**

**_Estaban en uno de los techos de la mansión Hyuuga, justo enfrente de la ventana del cuarto de Hinata. _**

**-Pero es menos penoso, así nadie me puede molestar cuando hable con ella- _Naruto sonrió_**

**-¿Entonces para que mierda me trajiste hasta acá?- **

**-Para que me avises si algún Hyuuga está por aquí.-**

**- ¿Y piensas que me voy a quedar aquí?- _Sasuke rió_ -Adiós, Naruto!- **

**-Ohh, está bien, pero es un pena que le muestre a Sakura la imagen donde claramente tratas de oler su cuello... cuando esta dormida- _Naruto sonreía maliciosamente.  
><em>**

**-Ve con la Hyuuga antes de que me arrepienta, dobe-_ Sasuke se dejó caer en el suelo, derrotado._**

**_Naruto saltó hacia la ventana de enfrente, por suerte Hinata siempre dejaba los vidrios abiertos; entró al cuarto y allí estaba ella, de espaldas a él. hojeando un libro._**

**_El rubio caminó lentamente hacia ella._**

**-Hinata...-_ Naruto susurró_**

**_Hinata se asustó, y sin siquiera ver quien era golpeó a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente; ya cuando yacía en el suelo, ella se dio cuenta de que era el rubio._**

**_Vio a alguien más entrar desde su ventana, era Uchiha Sasuke. _**

**-A este yo me lo llevo- _el pelinegro cargó a Naruto en su hombro_ -Hinata...- _La mencionada lo miró _- Naruto es un buen chico, demasiado torpe para saber con quién juntarse, yo creo que por eso le caigo bien.- _Sasuke dió una media sonrisa, llena de tristeza_ -El me salvó de la oscuridad, por eso no quiero que nadie más lo lastime...-_ Hinata miro al Uchiha con confusión _- Pero tú eres una chica con buenos sentimientos hacia él, le gustas Hinata, cuídalo mucho, es un buen chico... Confió en ti.- _Después de esto, divisó a Sasuke saltando entre los tejados, con Naruto en su espalda._**

**_Segundos después, Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados subir las escaleras, luego se abrió la cerradura del cuarto de la ojiperla._**

**-¡Hinata-sama!, Se encuentra bien?-_ Neji gritó con preocupación, como no vio a nadie además de ella, se tranquilizó.- _Vimos a unos tipos saltar en los techos de la mansión...manténgase alerta, Buenas noches_.- Y la puerta se cerró, Hinata ni se percató, ella seguía mirando hacia la ventana sonrojada._**

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

"Desde esa noche entraba a su cuarto cuando me daban ganas de verla; Ella siempre estaba allí, leyendo o cepillándose el cabello."- _Naruto recordó_, sonrojado

_El rubio volteó hacia donde Hinata se encontraba, ella seguía secándose el cabello; Naruto volvió a agachar la cabeza sin decir nada._

-Naruto, no estoy enojada contigo..- _Hinata susurró_ -Pero, ¿Por qué hiciste eso, qué no ya estábamos juntos? ¿Es por eso que sólo en mi cuarto hablábamos? Nunca me hablas afuera de mi cuarto, me dices que me quieres y ni siquiera me has be-besado...- _La voz de la ojiperla sonaba triste, parecía que ella estaba casi a punto de llorar._

_Naruto la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata se acercó, y lo besó._

_El correspondió el beso, y ella no tardo en rodear los hombros de Naruto con sus brazos. _

_La temperatura del beso empezaba a subir, Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Hinata por debajo de la camisa, y ella besaba su cuello con desesperación._

_****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****_

-¿Seguro que los viste correr por aquí?- _Sakura habló en voz alta _-¿Y para que quieres mi cámara?-

_-_Hmp, quiero venganza Sakura, dulce y lastimosa venganza-

-En eso eres experto..-

_La pelirrosa y el Uchiha caminaban con sigilo._

-Por todo ese maldito año en la azotea esperando a que Naruto se le declarara a Hinata, y al último me entero que no se lo había dicho hasta hoy... Voy a matarlo!.- _Sasuke gritó_

-¡Shh!, nos van a oír- _Sakura le tapó la boca _-Además, creo que ya los encontré.-

_Sasuke abrió levemente la puerta; allí había escenas comprometedoras: Naruto y Hinata semidesnudos, la mano de Naruto en las bragas de ella, y Hinata apoyada en el lavabo _extremadamente sonrojada_._

-Eres una diosa Hinata- _Naruto gemía entrecortadamente._

_Sakura corrió hacia un rincón tratando de contener la risa._

-Prffft hahahaha- _Sakura se tiró en el suelo tratando de taparse la boca.  
><em>

_Sasuke seguía en cunclillas, viendo el espectáculo._

-Na- naruto!- _Hinata gimió al ver que Naruto se desabrochaba los pantalones._

_...Luego se quitó el bóxer..._

_Sakura paró de reír, estaba en la esquina del pasillo, cuando volteó, Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado abrazándose las piernas, tenía un aura negra a su alrededor._

-Sa-sasuke?-

-La tiene más grande... enorme...-

-Hombres...- _Una gota resbaló en el rostro de Sakura_

_****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****_

Gaara fumaba hasta que vio una de las paredes de la cabaña, agarro a Neji, que seguía inconsciente, y lo aventó a uno de las ventanas.

- Vamos, Lee-

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

**¿Qué tal? Volví!**

**Sip, me ausenté, pero regresé, y traigo sándwiches ;)**

**Pskeeelter fuera.**


	3. Y la fiesta seguía y seguía

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_La música no paraba de sonar. _

_La mayoría bailaba al ritmo de la música, ya sea en la sala de estar, o adentro de la piscina, aunque no llevaran trajes de baño, ya luego se secarían._

_Gaara entró desde una ventana de la casa._

-Llevémoslo a uno de los cuartos, lo metemos en uno de los armarios, y listo! Nadie sabrá que lo mataste.-

-¡P-pero, yo no lo maté!- _Lee replicó_

-Mejor apurémonos antes de que alguien nos descubra.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Esa cosa es enorme, esa cosa es enorme, esa cosa es enorme...- _El joven Uchiha seguía abrasándose las piernas_

_Se seguían oyendo los gemidos de Hinata hasta el final del pasillo; Sakura miraba al techo sin saber qué hacer._

_Todos estaban tan cambiados... pero ese cambio no era malo, es más, ¡estaba más feliz que nunca!_

_Sasuke fue perdonado por todos, la aldea estaba en paz, todos sus amigos seguían vivos aun después de la guerra... ¿ que mas podía suceder?_

_Le encantaba ver a todas las aldeas sin preocupaciones, parecía un sueño._

_Escuchó como cada vez la música sonaba más fuerte._

-Sasuke...- _la pelirrosa murmuró -Hace mucho que todos te han perdonado, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?_

_Sasuke estiro las piernas y miro hacia el vacio._

-Soy feliz, quizás no se muestre, pero soy feliz... Itachi y todo el clan me miran allá arriba, y no los quiero decepcionar mas.-

_Se formó un aire de comodidad entre ellos, Sasuke había cambiado, y todos lo empezaban a notar._

_El pelinegro interrumpió el silencio_.-Parece que otro baka quiere resucitar a su clan lo más rápido posible.- _murmuro señalando la puerta donde Naruto y Hinata se encontraban_

_Sakura sonrió._

-Me dieron ganas de tomar un baño, ¿no vienes?- _Sakura le guiño el ojo al pelinegro_

-¿Q-que vas a hacer?-

-¿No lo sabías? ¡Hay fantasmas en Konoha!-

_Sakura juntó las palmas para cargar chakra, después de varios movimientos de manos, se hizo invisible._

-¡Hey, espérame!- _Sasuke aplico el mismo jutsu que la pelirrosa, tomo la cámara y la dejo a un lado de la puerta._

-¿No te da pena verlos d-desnudos?- _El pelinegro murmuró con nerviosismo_

- Naaah, como crees, si ya los he visto antes así-

_Si el rostro de Sasuke en ese momento no fuera invisible, se vería rojo como un tomate_

-E-está bien!, les arruinamos su escena y luego nos vamos rápido!-

_Se mantuvieron enfrente de la puerta del baño._

_Sasuke abrió lentamente la puerta, cuando apenas se podía ver un poco del interior de baño, pudo ver que ellos estaban de espaldas a la puerta. _

_Hinata se había puesto las bragas al igual que Naruto, la escena ya no era tan comprometedora._

_El pelinegro entró sigilosamente, segundos después, Sakura azotó la puerta haciendo una fuerte ráfaga de aire_.

-¿quien esta allí_?!- Naruto grito, Hinata rápidamente se cubrió con la chaqueta naranja del rubio._

_El corazón de Naruto y Hinata latía rápidamente._

_El rubio se acercó hacia la puerta, miro hacia el pasillo, y al no ver a nadie, volteó hacia Hinata_.

-No hay nadie...- _Naruto se rascó la cabeza, luego miro a la peli azul con lujuria_ -¿En qué estábamos?- _El Rubio rió divertido_

Hinata rodeó con los brazos al rubio -Naruto, no es que me queje, pero, ¿Qué tal si nos escuchan?-

Naruto besó el cuello de Hinata -No te preocupes, Hina-chan, ¡La música está muy fuerte!-

_Sakura tomo la cámara rápidamente mientras ellos se besaban._

_ toma perfecta.-_

_¡Clic, clic, clic!_

-¿pero qué cara...?-

-¿Una c-cámara flotante?-

Se escucharon pasos con dirección al pasillo

-Hinata-chan, espérame aquí!- Naruto corrió torpemente tratando de ponerse los pantalones

El rubio subió hacia el cuarto piso de la cabaña, hasta que escuchó una puerta azotarse.

Sakura y Sasuke se metieron en el closet de uno de los cuartos

-Todavía tengo la cámara- Sakura murmuró

-¡Shh! Nos va a oír..- Sasuke activo el sharingan para divisar al rubio

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto escuchó ruidos en el último cuarto, con sigilo acerco su oído a la puerta

-¿Crees que entre todo allí dentro?-

-Puja un poco mas-

¡¿Lee?!, con...¿Gaara?

-¡Ohh vamos Lee! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-¡Es que, ese lugar es muy pequeño!-

-¡Vamos, más fuerte Lee!-

_Naruto no pudo soportar más, y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras_.

-¡Ya se fue, ya se fue!- _Sasuke abrió la puerta del closet y deshizo el jutsu_

-¿Para qué nos escondimos, si de todas formas éramos invisibles?-

-¡Para... darle emoción a este momento!-

-...Idiota...-

_Sakura y Sasuke salieron del cuarto, bajando las escaleras opuestas a las que el rubio había usado_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No cabe, no cabe!- _Lee suspiró rendido_

-Cierto... mejor, ¡Ponlo en la cama!-

_Después de colocar el cuerpo inconsciente en la cama, Gaara miro hacia el tocador lleno de maquillaje, tomó varios labiales de diferentes colores y se dispuso a poner uno._

-¿¡Pero qué carajo haces?!-

_Gaara acerco un labial a Lee_ -Póntelo_- Ordenó Gaara _-Así pensarán que murió borracho o drogado, que se yo!-

_Lee, ya maquillado, preguntó _ -¿Y que después de esto qué?-

-bésalo-

-¿Que?-

-¡Bésalo maldita sea!-

-¿En donde lo beso?-

-¡En todo el cuerpo, vamos, apúrate!-

_Ya lleno el cuerpo y ropa de Neji, y causado el severo trauma a Lee, Gaara caminó hacia el pasillo despreocupadamente, Lee lo siguió._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Acabo de ver a la cerda y a Sasuke bajar por aquí, sígueme!- _Ino gritaba con rabia_

-No ha de haber nada, Ino- _Tenten suspiró_

-¡Mierda, se van a dar cuenta!- _Lee tembló con nerviosismo_

-Sígueme-

-Lee, Gaara, ¿Que hacen aquí?- _Ino se acerco hacia ellos_

-Nada, es más, ya nos íbamos- _Gaara pasó de largo a las dos chicas_

_Ino y Tenten corrieron hacia el cuarto de donde los chicos habían salido_

-¡Lee!.-_ Tenten grito desde el cuarto_ -¿Porqué rayos esta Neji dormido?-

_Lee se tensó inmediatamente._

-Ehh..h..-

-Está demasiado ebrio, además de que esta muy cansado, ha bailado con demasiadas chicas como para acordarse- _El pelirrojo miro de reojo a la chica de moñitos, que tenía llamas alrededor de ella _-Bueno, adiós!-

-¿Tu recuerdas haberlo visto a Neji... P-pero que haces Tenten!?-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No había nada- Naruto suspiró derrotado -Quizás y fue... un fantasma- _El rubio rió junto con la ojiperla, que ya se encontraba vestida_

-Te ves tan linda con mi chamarra, Hinata-chaan-

-A..ahhh ¿Enserio?-

-Si! Es más, quédatela, se ve bien en ti, vámonos! Vamos a sacar a todos de una vez-

_La pareja corrió hacia las escaleras, allí se encontraron con Gaara y Lee_.

-Así que por fin te declaraste, eh Naruto...-

-¡Gaara! ¡Lee! ¿Cómo se la están pasando?-

-Ha sido...interesante.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**En la Villa Konoha, más especifico, en la Mansión de los Hyuuga:**_

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- _Hiashi preguntó a uno de los guardias_

-No lo sabemos, Hiashi-sama, la última vez que Neji se reportó, estaba buscándola.-

-¿Dijo para donde se dirigía?

-Según sabemos iba para la Casa de campo de la rama principal.-

-Vamos para allá, llama al escuadrón de seguridad.-

-Sí, señor.-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
